Episode 77: Skyline
Tag : "So named because it's the only part of Los Angeles you get to see in the film." Official Show Notes : "WE'RE BACK. Elliott's globetrotting, Stu's evening shifts, and Dan's almost-an-actual-writing-career couldn’t keep us off the Internetwaves for long. Will our 77th episode be an audio classic on the level of Talking Heads ‘77? Only time will tell. Meanwhile, Stu tries out a new cool guy/annoying mouth sounds persona, Elliott pitches a chocolate-based Terminator sequel, and Dan keeps us up-to-date on important developments in the world of Penny meeting a dinosaur." Movie Summary Premise : The movie was not based on the chili of the same name. Elliott was chomping at the bit to watch Skyline, or maybe Stuart is mis-remembering. Like Cloverfield with aliens but they don't leave the house. Stars Eric Balfour, "Horseface McMustache". Donald Faison, "Scrubsie McScrubs" was also in the film. Story : The movie farts (sic) getting interesting literally 40 seconds before the credits roll. This is a setup for a squeak-url. Final Judgments * Elliott: Bad bad movie. * Stuart: Bad bad movie. It's like Miami Vice, the movie with no jokes and nobody smiles for any reason. * Dan: Bad bad movie. Crazy shit that was not crazy enough to be entertaining. Episode Highlights Tangents * Stuart was going to try out chewing gum. Elliott thinks this means Stuart is a cool guy who doesn't care what other people think. It's really disgusting. * Elliott was in France doing bad movie research in France. ''Drive Angry 3D'', which is called Drive Angry 3D there. They do a classic Flophouse bit, "We Don't Know French" * Man-Thing @22:45 * @27:15 * Spacebucks @28:30 Movie Pitches :; Alien Fugitive :: While on the run from space invaders, a woman has to get used to the fact that her love's brain was put in an extraterrestrial's body. @22:50 :; Castlebabies :: Alternate title: King Babies :: Prequel to The King's Speech. Stuart is working on the screenplay. It's a treatment right now. :; Gorilla Castle Freak :: The sequel to King Gorilla. Other movies in the series: A Gorilla In The Family, Invisible Gorilliac. :; Skyline (fan cut) :: Ends at a family barbecue where Eric Balfour's baby's eyes glow red and then David Lee Roth sings "Walkin' On The Skyline". @23:35 :; P2: Pudgement Day :: He's living chocolate that can turn into any shape, primarily bunnies, squares, footballs...and creme eggs? No, that's how you know it's the chocolate robot, there's no creme in the creme egg. It's not very dangerous, because it's chocolate. You want to eat it though, because it's delicious. :; Untitled Big Bang Theory Alien Invasion Movie :: A bunch of guys with Asperger syndrome have to survive an alien attack. And they hate each other. @26:00 Quotes * "Who plays Skyline in this movie?" * Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @Time Letters : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : Thanks to donators. If you know an eccentric millionaire, solve their hedge maze, the curse of their antiquities collection, spend a night in their spooky mansion, get the money, and donate it to the Flophouse. : Zack gives the podcast 10 out of 10 Flophouses. "That's fair." - Stuart : Channing Tatum has way more charisma than Eric Balfour. And he's a mannequin. "For a movie called The Rise of Cobra to end with Cobra being thrown in jail..." : Dash was almost killed by Stuart's joke about having a glass battle with mirror Hitler. : Jason Lastnamewitheld shouts out to Elliott's "The Original Peaches" quip. Stuart would be Geena Davis, Dan would be Rosie O'Donnell and Elliott is Lori Petty. : He asks which movie would be best for a roleplaying game adaptation, preferably with eight sided dice. The unanimous decision is Bratz: the Movie. You got your spellcaster Brat, paladin Brat, chaotic evil mage Brat, but they'll talk about that later. The Carrie Nation Guidebook is the first supplement. The main rulebook would have all the rules for being a Brat. What makes a Brat different from a regular human? Brattitude levels would go up. It's explained in chapter 4, Brattitude. A music career is a good adventure pack or adventure seeds. "Our recall for the events of the Bratz movie is amazing." : "What If Penny Met A Dinosaur?" has been sweeping the nation. Would u touch april's boobs? Recommendations * (Elliott) @Time * (Stuart) @Time * (Dan) @Time Category:Episodes Category:Science Fiction Category:Eric Balfour Category:Space Aliens Category:Los Angeles Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies